Tale of the Fallen Prophets
by AlyaESayer
Summary: Follow the three famous Helenas as they discover the true extent of not only their combined destiny but their individual destinies as well, of course with the added help of their friends and family
1. Starting Again

Aliasmos Helena always made a point to make herself look as mentally strong as she could as she raised her two young children by herself, her friends and family helped where they could but she did most of the work as the men she tried to date treated her like a trophy, there was however one exception, Sean. He treated her like a queen as they tried to pick up where they left after their college days together however things took a turn for the worse for Aliasmos as she was so focused on trying to raise her kids as she struggled to keep her business afloat that she lost everything. She lost her flat, she lost her kids and to top it all off Sean broke up with her.

She found herself having to move back in with her parents until she could get her life back, her children stayed with their father and she just stayed in the loft trying to undo the damage that she did, sadly it took it's toll on her and she found her heart simply couldn't take the strain of what she lost. She went to sleep on the mattress in her parents loft with the moon shining through the slightly open windows which allowed a breeze to take away the sticky heat of the day.

''Where am I?'' she asked as she opened her eyes to an overly bright white hospital room, yet her body was surrounded by water, with glass between her and the rest of the room

''Thank The Creators your alive'' sighed a woman with a smile on her face who looked too much like her mother for comfort

''Gaea?'' Aliasmos asked

''Yes it's me child, now take it easy you gave us one hell of a scare''

''Where am I?'' she asked again

''You're in an incubation tank, in Atlantis. We only just manged to heal you before your heart truly broke from everything you've been through''

''I prayed to you for your help'' whimpered Aliasmos

''I'm sorry I just couldn't find you to help you''

''I lost everything mum''

''I know and everything is going to be alright now, I'm here for you, but you need to get better first''

Aliasmos nodded as she closed her eyes and tried to find peace in her mind, she thought about everyone she cared about, her children, the man she believed to be her soulmate, her closet friends. She knew she was to blame for pushing them all away as she kept her problems a secret in order to look strong but in the end it was her down fall.

It had been days since Aliasmos last opened her eyes, her vitals were always weak but stable and nothing anyone did seemed to improve her condition. Causing those who were within the complex to be both puzzled and concerned for her wellbeing, in the end there was only one thing they could do.

''Gather them'' ordered Gaea as a tall dark haired man was handed back a tablet after showing Gaea Aliasmos' social media page and knew she needed those she loved around her to give her a reason to fight

''Als, sweetheart, we need you to open your eyes'' called Gaea as she placed her hand on the tank

''Mummy'' called a young girl as she ran over to the tall tank filled with both Aliasmos and water

''Nicole?'' asked Aliasmos as she wearily opened her eyes

''I had a feeling those she loved would help her to recover'' smiled Gaea as she noticed her daughter's heart rate was increasing slowly

A young boy not much older than Nicole wondered over to the tank and placed his hands on it as well

''Hi, Alan'' you could hear the smile on her face, yet the respirator hide it well

''Mummy are you going to be OK?'' asked Nicole

''I'll be alright, I just need a little rest that's all'' she sighed

''Nonna brought everyone we know here to see if there was something we can do to make you better, as she says something bad is going to happen and they need you to save everyone'' pleaded Nicole

''I know something bad is happening but Mummy made a lot of mistakes darling, that's why I'm so ill''

Nicole turned around and faced everyone in the room, sadly as Aliasmos tried to look at them all she could see were blurred shapes of those she could dear

''I'm sorry I can't do this'' replied a man as he tried to walk away

''But Mummy loves you and you love Mummy, so tell her that you love her and maybe she'll get better'' barked Nicole

''Your mother made too many mistakes for me to be with her''

Aliasmos suddenly cried out in pain as she curled up into a ball and clutched her chest, a set of alarms started ringing around the complex, Alan, grabbed his younger sister and dragged her away from the tank as a red headed woman who looked like a clone of Aliasmos ran into the room holding her long black skirt in one hand and begun to search through a fridge of various coloured bags for something while the tall man from earlier grabbed the console and started to check out the equipment

''Rayne I need you to look for the liquid gold serum I created and Forge I'm going to need a scanner over here as I have a feeling her heart is tearing itself apart'' barked Gaea. ''Someone do me a favour and get my grandchildren out of here now, they shouldn't be seeing their mother going through this.''

A tall woman with dirty blonde hair and curves called the children over, then she picked up Nicole and allowed Alan to hug her leg as she slowly made their way out of the medical room

''Sean you should leave as well'' barked Gaea

''I did this'' he muttered

''Her heart was already weak when you said what you said, so stop blaming yourself and either leave or take over from Forge here as he needs to get hold of his little brother before we lose her for good

''Crap'' muttered Forge as he wanted to punch the console

Forge gave him a quick run through of what to look out for, then went running off to grab something and wasn't gone long as everyone could hear he was talking to someone else over a very advanced radio

''Cronos, it's your big brother here, mum's in trouble?'' he said clearly showing panic in his voice

''What do you mean by trouble?''

''Her heart is trying to tear itself apart''

Before the voice could respond back a ghostly figure appeared in the room, which took on a more human form

''I'm going to need everyone to take a step back''

''Do what you need to do Cronos as we can't lose Aliasmos right now'' barked Gaea

Rayne walked over to Sean and placed her hand on his chest and forced him to move back

''Can he save her?'' Sean asked

''Yes but it may not last long providing her soul mate continues to be a moron''

''I'm not her soulmate'' he answered back, causing Aliasmos to cry out in pain louder

''Do you love my mother?'' shouted Cronos as he was trying to concentrate on bringing his mother back from the brink of death

''I don't have to answer to you'' he responded back

''Really cos right now, you denying your feelings for her, is killing her. Now you have two choices either answer my nephew's question with the truth or I place a spell on everyone here to reveal who they are destined to be with. Your choice'' barked Rayne

''Fine I love her but how can I trust her when she got us evicted from the family home'' Sean shouted back

The room was filled with silence and Aliasmos was unconcious again, all you could hear was a scanner being moved in order to have a look at the ill woman's heart.

''What's the damage?'' asked Rayne as she refused to take her eyes off Sean

''This isn't good'' muttered Gaea

''Mum, that doesn't answer my question?'' said Rayne

''Sean here wasn't the first one to break her heart, but I may have a theory as to why it was his words that hurt her the most'' replied Gaea as she reached into a drawer for a needle and a pair of tweezers.

Sean tried to back away as Gaea approached him armed with a needle and tweezers, however Cronos appeared behind Sean and pinned him to the floor, and put his arm into a lock so Gaea could take a small blood sample and take a strand of hair.

''Get yourself a cup of tea boys, I need some peace and quiet for ten minutes''

''Do you need anything?'' asked Rayne

''Just some peace and quiet'' answered Gaea with no emotions

Rayne left her celestial mother to her work, and she was well aware she needed peace and quiet and she put on a pair of glasses and ran a series of simulations from a seperate console. The red head walked out of the medical lab and made her way across the hallways to the common room, where Nicole was sat on the floor with a snow leopard trying to comfort her as a black hound tried to comfort Alan.

''At least I know my sisters familiars are trying to comfort her children right now'' Rayne thought to herself, leaving everyone else barely touching their drinks as they were lost in their thoughts

Rayne sighed loudly to make everyone aware of her presence, then made her way to the open plan kitchen section of the room to get herself a cold bottle of water from the fridge

''How is she?'' asked the friend of Aliasmos' who grabbed Alan and Nicole

''It's not looking good, mum's working on a theory that may help but she wants some peace and quiet right now. Anyways your Kate aren't you. Would it be wrong of me to ask what my sister was like in her mortal life?''

''It was her way or the highway'' smiled Sean

''That's true'' said Kate

''Sounds like she hasn't changed much in this lifetime then'' said Forge as he leaned back on his chair and played with the bottle of beer in front of him

''I will admit looking at the damage on her heart she kept everyone at arm's length'' sighed Cronos

''Everyone apart from her kids and Sean'' said Kate

''She kept me at arm's length as well, otherwise she would have told me about her financial problems''

''That's the thing she did in her own way, by working herself to death on her failing business and her daily job hunt'' said Forge as he stood up and grabbed her tablet. ''Thing is the world made her think she wasn't good enough''

''That would explain the stress fractures'' said Cronos

''What stress fractures?'' asked Sean

''A lot of people let her down and broke her, granted most of that damage was repaired until a few days ago, but they made her feel that she simply wasn't good enough to do anything'' said Cronos

''She is the best mummy ever''

''You may think that little sister, but our mum never felt like she was doing enough for you and Alan'' said Cronos as he allowed Nicole to sit with him

''I will admit, it's nice to have a little sister again'' smiled Forge as she ruffled the young girls hair

''Hey'' huffed Nicole

Everyone simply smiled at the young girls reaction

''Should I be worried at how much trouble you're going to cause?'' asked Rayne

Nicole simply smiled sweetly ''Nope''

''You should be worried as she's too much like Als'' replied Kate

At which point Nicole gave everyone the biggest grin she could causing everyone to laugh openly

''We have a problem'' said Gaea as she walked into the common room, Rayne knew ti was seriously and stood up

''What's wrong?'' she asked

''Everything Sean did to repair her heart has been undone, unless we find her soulmate and that person confesses his love for her ...''

''Then the world is going to be inflames in less than twelve months'' finished Forge

''Rayne can you really cast that spell you threatened me with earlier?'' asked Sean

''Yes why?''

''I love Aliasmos, but I need to know if I am who she believes me to be'' sighed Sean

''Problem is the spell will cover everyone in this room right now, even if your soulmate isn't here as long as they are alive, their name will be printed on your arm for twenty four hours''

''What have we got to lose?'' asked Kate

Rayne simply nodded then went rummaging through the computer station drawer for something. ''I should warn you all, if your soulmate is alive, then you may get a slight burning sensation on your arm for a few moments''

Everyone nodded in response and watched as Rayne begun to draw a complex circle like symbol on a large white wall. Once it was done she took a step back and threw that pen at Forge, then lifted up her skirt and pulled out a small dagger which she used to make a slight gash across both her palms, then simply dropped it on the floor, she pressed her hands against the symbols and spoke in a language that not a single person in the room could understand.

Once Rayne was finished she knelt on the floor and panted for some air with small beads of sweat dripping down her face, Forge scrambled to get to her to check on her as Cronos, Kate, Sean and Nicole all hissed as a burning sensation hit them. The Snow Leopard begun to lick at her wrist hoping it would calm his masters daughter, as the others simply clutched their wrist hoping the pain would leave them soon, Rayne hissed as well as a name appeared on her wrist and it was a name she hoped she could forget.

''Damn it'' sighed Rayne

''Never thought you would have a soul mate'' teased Forge

''Look who's talking'' said Rayne as he noticed her nephew had a name as well but hadn't felt the pain the way the others had.

Kate and Cronos saw the names and simply looked at each other with disbelief, while Sean simply smiled

''Aunt Rayne why do I have a name on my wrist'' asked Nicole

Cronos was snapped out of his eye lock with Kate as he looked down as saw the name on his younger sister

''Forge I need you to look for someone called Thom'' asked Cronos

''I've looked into both mum and our siblings life and there's no one by that name. Why?''

''Becuase that's the name on our little sister'' replied Cronos

''Go I'll be alright'' half smiled Rayne

Forge stood up and wondered over to his little brother and sister and low and behold he not only saw the name on Nicole's wrist but the name on his brother's as well.

''Damn it why does everyone in my family get to settle down before I do'' hissed Forge

''Because you my darling boy want it too much'' smiled Aliasmos as she wondered into the common room and leaned heavily on the metal doorframe

''How the bloody hell did you get out of that tank?'' shouted Gaea

''It drained and opened up on its own, I heard voices so I followed the noise. Now would someone care to explain why I have Sean's name written on my wrist?''

Everyone looked at Rayne as she tried to compose herself

''It's nothing for you to worry about alright, anyways shouldn't you be resting?'' said Rayne as she finally manged to stand up

Aliasmos looked around and put two and two together as she recognised the symbols on the wall, tainted with her twin's blood.

''You cast the soulmate spell didn't you?'' she asked as she dared to take a step forward.

She tripped over her own feet, thankfully a black widow spider grew from nowhere and allowed her to be a crutch

''Nice catch Fluffy'' she smiled

''Fluffy' s so cute'' squealed Nicole as she approached the giant spider

''And she knows it'' smiled Aliasmos as she slowly leaned down to tickle her spider under her head

''Would you feel better that when I cast the soulmate spell a name appeared on my wrist as well'' replied Rayne

Aliasmos couldn't help but openly laugh but that laughter caused her a great deal of pain as well.

''We get to get you back into that tank for more healing?''

''No healing me in a tank isn't good enough right now as I heard the drums of war while I was unconcious'' said Aliasmos

''Oh shit'' muttered Forge

''Forge I need you to do a worldwide scan for demonic activity'' suggested Gaea

''I'm already ahead of you on that one'' he smiled as he pulled a remote out of his pocket and pulled up a holographic projection of the world. ''As you can see I have been doing a worldwide scan every fifteen minutes with the help of the satellites above our heads as we speak as I was able to put in a code that notifies us of what's going on yet can't be detected by anyone other than me. The moment a demon appears anywhere in the world we'll know about it''

''That's awesome'' muttered Alan as he approached the projection

''Sorry your little brother has the mind of an engineer, while your sister is an environmentalist'' said Aliasmos

''No worries mum'' he smiled as he looked at his brother

''So what's the plan Als?'' asked Kate

''I need to do something that's either really stupid and painful or utterly brilliant'' she replied

''Oh shit you aren't'' said Rayne

''Gaia, I need to go through the purge?'' said Aliasmos

''Are you fucking mad'' shouted Forge, Cronos and Rayne all in their own way

''Shut up, everyone. We are now at war; I do not have time to piss around waiting to be healed from my weak heart of time or the strength to take down the seals stopping me from using my offensive abilities to defeat Malek. Now I either go through with this or I spend the next month getting weaker and weaker before I eventually die becuase we all know my heart won't last much longer with my condition and the damage that's been done to it. I need to regain my former glory''

''Shit'' muttered Forge

''Before we do that can we please mind our language around my kids as I would prefer it if they didn't grow up with everyone here swearing''

''Sorry mum'' said Forge and Cronos

''Your right, I apologise''

''Before you go through the purge we should discuss the little ones being placed into magically enhanced incubation tanks'' said Gaea as calmly as she could

''Why would they need to be in tanks?'' asked Kate

''We're about to declare war and my daughter doesn't have time to raise these kids until their fifteen, the incubation tanks would accelerate their growth and age until then, for them it will be years, but for us they will be months without them around. In that time they will be educated and still have time to learn all they can from us in a realty world''

''Do it'' nodded Aliasmos

''Are you sure about this Als?'' asked Sean

''What choice do I have, I'm about to go through hell with the purge and there's going to be demons out for my head due to the bounty which is how high right now?''

''If a demon kills you they will gain half your abilities and be promoted to Commander of the demonic army'' said Forge as he pressed some buttons on his tablet and pulled up the wanted poster for his mother

''I can't read a damn thing on that page'' said Kate

''It's becuase it's in archaic script, if you give me an hour I can create a universal translator microchip for everyone who's mortal and we can simply place it on the language centre of your brain

''Child please'' hissed Gaea as she approached Kate, placed her hands either side of her head and muttered a few words before placing a kiss on her forehead. ''Can you read it now?''

''Holy Hell that's an impressive bounty Als''

Gaea did the same for Sean as well as Nicole, however something within her stopped her from doing the same for Alan, ''We should get the little ones into the tank'' she suggested

Aliasmos took the hands of both her children and escorted them along with Gaea to the medical bay, one by one Aliasmos helped them to lie down and placed a gentle kiss on their forehead and promised them that she would see them soon.

Once they were both in Gaea did something to Alan's incubati9on tank and Aliasmos knew what it all meant, which gave Aliasmos a lot of relief as she knew the severity of her son's true nature.

''I'm sorry'' muttered Gaea

''Don't be I simply wasn't powerful enough to wipe out that side of him and now it's too late''

''Come on we should tell the others about him now we've done what needed to be done'' Gaea then put her arm around Aliasmos' shoulders and the pair walked back to the common room

''Are they alright?'' asked Sean

''Nicole will be, but I hate to be the one to explain this to everyone but you guys may never see Alan again'' replied Aliasmos

''I knew what I sensed wasn't my imagination'' sighed Cronos

''No your instincts were correct your little brother is the reincarnation of the Grey Father'' finished Gaea

''Shit'' said Forge and Cronos

''I'm going to need someone to fill in the blanks for me?'' suggested Sean

''The Grey Father or Ifrit as he is also known is even more evil than Malek and has the same power level of Gaea herself. He's also my father''

''Mum does that mean...?'' asked Forge

''I may have to one day, which is another reason why I can't waste time. I need to go through the purge'' with that Aliasmos removed her necklace and ring that Sean had given her and placed them on the table. ''Sean I know what it means to have each other's names on our wrists but you need to figure out where we stand, until then it doesn't make sense for me to wear the ring or necklace you gave me as you can't live up to the promise you made to me involving our rings. Please look after them for me until you're ready to decide what we are to each other''. With that she turned around and faced Gaea. ''Gaea I demand to go through the purge in order to regain my former glory to save this world''

''Do you know the risks involved with such a trial?'' she responded with no hint of any emotion

''I am well aware that if I cannot convince the cosmic universe to restore me to who I should be then I will be killed for wasting their time''

''Als you can't be serious?'' demanded Sean

''Death or Glory are my only options right now, so put me through the test Gaea. I'm ready''

Gaea sighed then clapped her hands together taking everyone to an underground chamber, she turned around so her back was facing the group and with a gesture two large white doors opened revealing a golden chamber

''Good luck darling''

''I've got this'' she insisted as she walked past her celestial mother and begun to remove the cloths she had on as the white doors closed behind her

''We should go back upstairs, there's nothing we can do to help her put pray to the cosmic universe for mercy''

Sean walked past Gaea having ignored everything she said and leaned against the doors and muttered, ''you better walk away from this''


	2. Former Glory

''You better walk away from this''

Those words. His words echoed in her mind as she carried on taking what cloths she was wearing off and threw them into the blue flames of rebirth, as she walked into the centre of the room marked with a brilliant gold circle.

''Cosmic Universe hear me. My name is Aliasmos Helena and I have come before you in order to regain what I once had as I need my abilities and immortality back in order to save the world that you, yourselves destined me to save'' she shouted

Her naked form begun to float as a golden dome took form around her, slowly three faces from her birth family that she had once known when she was much younger took form in front of her.

''Why have you come before us?'' asked the female of the group

''I need your aid to reclaim my abilities in order to end the coming war and save those that I can''

The group of elders around her clapped their hands, bright yellow lights escaped their ghostly forms and started to surround Aliasmos' naked form. She looked down to see a dark brown leather started to wrap around her hands and legs, she was also given a leather halter top. Next she was given a green short sleeved medieval dress, that had a large hood but left her upper back exposed. Finally she was given steel plated boots and small section of steel plates that covered her shoulders.

''Will you fight?'' they asked

''Until my dying breathe'' she answered

The ghosts nodded and Aliasmos found herself holding her double bladed staff, one half had a blue gem inserted in the middle of the double axe like ends while the other was bare.

''Then fight Prophet'' they ordered

Aliasmos found herself surround by hounds that looked like death themselves, she stabbed her staff into the ground causing a blue dragon to appear from her gem

''Will you help me Sha-na-kai?'' asked Aliasmos

The blue dragon wrapped itself around the woman, Aliasmos felt a new strength within her as she set her arms and consequently her staff on fire and started to fight the hounds in a way she hadn't used for longer than she cared for, she started to understand just who she was and how she could change the fate of the world. As each hound was slaughtered they turned to dusk which re-entered the various spirits forcing this change within the Fallen Prophet, once the fight was over she slowly turned around to look each spirit in the eye to almost dare them to put her through hell just to show them who she had always been and who she was always going to be

''Well done child'' spoke a women

''What now?'' asked Aliasmos

''You need to meet your former selves'' an elderly man spoke

Aliasmos closed her eyes then found herself in a clearing, she slowly turned her body as women wearing various historical clothing walked out of the treeline and formed a circle around herself.

An angelic like figure approached Aliasmos, wearing pure white and the brightest silver armour she had ever seen, her wings were on display and she was holding the same weapon as Aliasmos.

''Do you know who I am?'' she asked

''Yes, you are the former version of myself when I was Admiral Commander Helena of the Silver Wings'' she replied

The woman closed her eyes as she turned to dust before Aliasmos, then the dusk of the figure merged with Aliasmos giving her a set of pure white wings and giving her brighter armour.

An slim figure wearing very revealing purple cloths then stepped forward

''Do you know who I am?'' she asked

''Yes, you are my former self when I was the High Priestess honouring the Egyptian Goddess Sekhmet as well as the first Queen of the Amazons'' Aliasmos responded

The woman closed her eyes as she too turned to dusk which slowly merged with Aliasmos, causing her green dress to be a little more revealing and reduced the amount of leather armour she wore. She opened her eyes to see her hair was different shades of reds and purples and far longer than it had been previously.

The same woman Aliasmos had just absorbed manifested once again, however this version wore animal pelts that covered the intimate parts of her body, her feet were supported by sandals. Her pale brown hair appeared wild as feathers kept her hair away from her war painted face

''Do you still know who I am?''

''You are the representation when I was Queen of the Amazonians, we worked together to free the female slaves from being made into trophies

''The woman bowed with a smile on her face as she took was absorbed, Aliasmos found her leather armour was developing animal like print textures, her hair felt wavy and wild

Two women stepped forward, one was wearing a very revealing pink dress, while the other was wearing a bronze battle bra, that was covered with a dark cropped hoodie, and a matching skirt that was layered alone with slits.

''Do you know who we are?'' the two women asked

''Yes, you are the Olympian goddesses Athena and Aphrodite, the goddesses of love and war''

''Then why do you need to know us?''

''I need to understand battle and the beauty of it and those around me'' she answered

The woman wearing the battle bra turned to dust, Aliasmos closed her eyes and something in her woke up, she could strategies any situation and remembered just how graceful she was on the battlefield

''You didn't answer me?'' Aphrodite barked

''If I'm honest I'm not sure why I need to remember you''

The cheerful expression of the goddess changed in a heartbeat and Aliasmos watched as she slowly transformed in the creature known as Medusa, then she attacked the warrior before her.

''Shit'' snapped Aliasmos as she spun on her heel

She split her staff in order to counter the snakes attached to the creatures head, she was slowly chipping away at the snakes but they were coming back, she knew she had to end this fight after she hissed at three snake bits. Thanks to her previous life of being a battle angel, Aliasmos flew high into the air and spun her staff round, creating a huge fireball, once she couldn't contain it any longer she grabbed it in her fists and slammed her body into the ground right on top of the mythical monster. Once the battle was over the creature turned back into the goddess. Aliasmos walked over to her once she dropped her staff and knelt before the blonde haired women.

''Do you know why you need me?'' she wearily asked

''I'm sorry I don't'' replied Aliasmos

''I am your confidence and the beauty that you've always had''

''I don't need those things''

''You already have the beauty but the confidence you need relates to the battlefield and how you felt when you were called to duty'' the goddess smiled then closed her eyes as she too turned to ash and merged with Aliasmos

As the day went on she found she could answer the repeated question by her former lives, as slowly but surely she was turning into the person she needed to be and gaining the knowledge she had locked away.  
Once she was back to her former glory Aliasmos found herself in the golden sphere once again, surrounded by the very same spirits that had surrounded her when the interrogation begun

''Will you fight to save this world?'' asked an elderly man

''With all my might''

''Will you do what needs to be done to save the cosmic universe'' asked an elderly woman

''Whatever it takes''

''Then you are ready''

Aliasmos found herself kneeling on the floor still wearing her new cloths and armour, she couldn't help but smile as she looked up to see the doors to the purging tank slowly open. The hidden chamber was slowly being filled with smoke, no one knew what had happened to Aliasmos, Gaea smiled as she teleported to the secret chamber and helped her get back to the medical lab. The moment Forge heard the metal footsteps he simply smiled and stood up

''She's back'' smiled Forge

''And better than ever'' smiled Aliasmos as walked into the common room, removing the hood that covered her face, with the hand that wasn't clutching her sacred weapon

Everyone slowly smiled as they stood up as they could hardly recognise the new version of the person they had grown to know and care about

''Now that is the mother I remember'' said Cronos

''Come here and give me a proper hug you''

''I take it you have all your gifts back?'' dared Rayne

Aliasmos took a few steps away from her friends and family, then set herself on fire and opened her wings

''Damn''

''Holy shit you got them back'' barked a very surprised Rayne

''Oh yes'' said Aliasmos in a victorious way

''I can't believe you got them all back'' beamed Rayne

''It wasn't easy'' smiled Aliasmos, ''But we both know I had to take the risk due to the stakes involved''

''Holy hell'' smiled Kate as she held her best friends hands and simply admired her new look, ''How do you feel?''

''I feel stronger than I have done for a long time'' she smiled

''You look amazing'' she beamed

''Trust me I feel amazing, after everything that has happened to me recently I feel better than ever''

''Sean what do you think?'' Kate asked him, forcing Sean to look up and finally have a look at the woman he hardly knew

''You look great, however it's been a long day and I could do with some sleep''

''You may find it hard to sleep with my next stunt'' with that Aliasmos closed her eyes and vanished under a thin cloud of green smoke

''Great she remembers that trick of hers'' hissed Rayne as she tried to rub her head, however the whole underwater complex begun to shake uncontrollably

''Shit'' hissed Forge as he struggled to get to his computers

''What the hell?'' barked Kate as she leaned on the table

''Mum's in the engine room, trying to make Atlantis surface again'' shouted Forge, ''and I have no idea how to stop her''

Rayne grabbed her skirt and did everything she could to get down to the engine room, with the others close behind her. ''Is that bloody woman trying to kill herself, it's suicide to break the world pillars''

''What are the world pillars?'' asked Kate

''It the barrier the cosmic universe placed upon the world to control the flow of magic, Atlantis is sat on top of them and only a god or god like creature is powerful enough to take them down'' hissed Rayne as she tried to punch in a set of numbers while attempting to keep herself steady

''Sorry Red but I beat you to it'' smiled Cronos as he opened the door for everyone from the inside

''Cheeky shit'' hissed Rayne and she barged past him and made her way to the central column

''Are you saying my ex-girlfriend is a god like creature?'' asked Sean

''Aliasmos is a demi-god and before you ask there is only one other person I know of who shares that same title. It's a demon known as Malek''

''Wait Als must kill a demi-god?'' asked Kate

''Yes. Als are your bloody mad woman? Get your arse out here before you tear this place apart'' shouted Rayne as she tried to bang on the column.

''Good your here I could do with your help'' with that Aliasmos appeared then disappeared and this time she took her twin sister with her, which gave the complex time to settle down

''If those two are going to do what I think they're going to do, then you may want to grab a chair and strap in as this is going to get bumpy'' with that he started to strap in himself in with a five point safety harness and everyone took the hint and followed his lead

''Rayne we need to pour our magic into the engine as we have to destroy the world pillars'' argued Aliasmos within the chamber

''Why the bloody hell should we?'' barked Rayne

''I made a deal with the Fae in order to save Mooshka's life, downside I need help to destroy the barrier preventing the use of magic in this world as their homes are being destroyed and they don't have the power to keep them safe anymore''

''Fine but we need to be careful with how much power we pour in at once otherwise we're going to tear this place apart''

''Why do you think I need your help, we both know I'm an all or nothing kind of battle mage'' replied Aliasmos as she put her hand out to show her sister just how much she needed her help to settle the debt she had created in order to save their older sister

Rayne smiled then grabbed her sister's hands, they positioned themselves so they were either side of the engine, with a simple nod from each other they started to pour their magic directly into the engine. With each passing minute they dared to add a little more. Aliasmos making a point not to add more than her sister as she knew if she over did it, then Aliasmos would be responsible for the destruction of the most secured area in the world

The entire complex begun to shake once again, those on the outside of the column couldn't notice the difference between Aliasmos unable to pull her power and that of Rayne showing her how much she could get away with using safely.

''Forge just to help me get through this what's the worst that mum could do right now?'' asked Cronos looking green in the face

''Worst case scenario is that mum tears this place apart as she restores magic to world killing us all'' smiled Forge

''And what's the best case scenario?'' said Kate with a smile on her face as she tried to comfort Cronos

''We get a little banged up as mum restores magic to the world and she nearly kills herself in the process''

''Awesome I love a good rollercoaster'' beamed Kate

''At least someone here does'' Cronos cringed as it was clear he was trying to hold onto his stomach contents

The girls kept pouring more and more magic into the engine of Atlantis, the whole complex was clearly taking the strain but it was clear it was being pushed to its limits, then an alarm came up in the room.

''Bollocks'' shouted Forge as she looked at his tablet and unstrapped himself then started to bang on the wall. ''Pull your magic otherwise you're going to set off the underground volcano'' shouted Forge

''That Volcano will power this complex so untwist your thong, sit down and shut up'' barked a familiar voice

''If my mother and my sister share the same mouth we're all fucked'' muttered Forge

''Be careful what you wish for, you haven't seen the pair of them argue yet'' said Sean with a cringe

''You guys are fucked'' laughed Kate

''I'm starting to think we should have a med kit in every room if you guys are right'' suggested Gaea

''It's probably the best idea anyone has come up with since I bloody got here''

Before the group could argue more Atlantis stopped shaking, they could hear waves crashing into the side of the structure which meant they were above the ocean.

Forge and Gaea scrambled to unstrap themselves in a rush, leaving Cronos to simply lean forward as he tried to settle his stomach.

''Mum, Rayne can you hear me?'' shouted Forge as started to bang on the column.

A panel slid open, allowing everyone to see two women leaning on their hands and knees, Sean rushed over and check on Aliasmos allowing Forge to check on Rayne as Gaea gave both of them disapproving looks

''Do you both feel better now?'' she asked

''Yeah cos I settled a debt I created'' Aliasmos sighed as Sean helped her to stand, only for her to struggle under her own weight.

''It's alright I've got you I promise'' said Sean

''Don't make promises to me that I don't know if you can keep'' with that she tried to walk away from him but collapsed and was soon unconscious afterwards


	3. Coming Together

Two days after taking down the world pillars Aliasmos woke up in what appeared to be her own room, she looked around to see that her bedroom was overlooking the rest of the room, she turned her head to the left and noticed a set of double doors that lead to a walk in wardrobe, and to her left was a bathroom, she hesitantly got out of bed to discover her four familiars were sharing her bed which made her smile

''Still faithful I see'' she laughed softly as they slowly woke up as well

Aliasmos got out of bed after gently moving Eric so he now had all of her pillow then grabbed a fluffy pink dressing gown, then she started to walk around and noticed she had everything she needed in her room, a kitchen so she could cook her own meals, a television and games console in case she wanted to give herself a break. She couldn't help but admire the vast collection of tank tops as she tried to get dressed and went down the spiral staircase, underneath the balcony was a desk with various painting supplies as well as a bookcase full of books and empty Filofaxes so she could work on various projects in between training and missions. Next to the desk was a massive tropical fish tank which Aliasmos couldn't help but smile at.

Before she headed to the common room where everyone else was she long a long stroll around the complex to get a feel for her new home, she loved the library and noticed some of the ancient books which would help her with her studies then she wondered to the gym, she looked around and couldn't help but smile at just how well equipped it was, there was a boxing ring. She bend over to step inside and she immediately noticed the locks being put onto her gifts.

''A boxing ring that cancels magic'' she smiled as she tried to conjure a fireball

She took a walk around the rest of the room to see multiple treadmills so she could bring her familiars in with her to make sure they could keep up with her, ropes to practise her upper body strength, the walls themselves seem bare in comparison but she could do a little wall climbing on the opposite wall if she wanted to. She couldn't help but smile wondering just how much time she would spend there. After a while she wondered what everyone else was getting up to, so she decided to find her way to the common room. Once there she went to the fridge and got herself a drink

''Hey guys, this place it's amazing'' said Aliasmos

''I'm glad you approve' smiled Gaea

''Hey just out of curiosity, why does the boxing ring cancel magic?'' she asked as she reached into the fridge to get herself a drink

''So you don't punch anyone in the face with a fireball for when you lose your temper'' she replied as she put the kettle on

''That makes sense'' she nodded

''Als we need to talk about what's going on with you and Sean?''

''No we don't as Sean doesn't want to be with me it's that simple. It doesn't matter how we feel about each other or the chemistry between us, but he's made it very clear we cannot be together. Now can we move onto something a little more cheerful?''

''Sadly not as your birth family has announced your funeral and the demons are planning something to confirm that you're really dead''

''How long do I have to prepare for the event?'' she asked as she poured herself a cup of herbal tea

''You have two days, between you gaining your former glory and being out cold for two days you've been here for a week and a half without knowing it''

''So I'll have to handle whatever is down there solo then?'' she replied clearly worried about the civilians that would be there

''Yeah about that...'' smiled Gaea

''I'm coming with you'' said Kate as she entered the common room from the gym area armed with a bow in her hand, a quiver filled to the brim with arrows and she was wearing a black tank top and a baggy pair of trousers.

''You combat ready?'' she dared to ask

''Cronos has put me through some pretty intense training while you were lying around doing nothing for two days''

''Sure you two were just training'' she teased without looking at her best friend before she knew it she barely dodged an arrow aimed at her cheek. She caught it with her bare hands and threw it back, allowing it to scrap the straps for her shoulder guard

''It's good to see your reflexes are still there'' said Kate looking at what was left of her guard

''I was aiming for your quiver strap'' she barked back clearly annoyed and she was busy dunking her tea bag into the mug to encourage more of the flavour to come out

''Then let's get you back into training after all I'm your ranged support'' she smiled

''Well I always knew we were a deadly team, but us actually taking on anywhere between a hundred and a thousand demons could be interesting to watch'' smiled Aliasmos

''Bring it on'' dared Kate

''Forge!'' shouted Aliasmos

''Yeah mum'' he sheepishly replied as he jogged into the common room via the hanger bay

''I'm going to need you to set up a series of simulations for myself and my best friend here as we have two days to prepare to save everyone at my own funeral'' she half smiled

''I'll set up todays simulations with safety features in place for you, once I've downloaded the vital information of where and the layout of the church for you mum'' replied Forge as he placed a pencil behind his ear and started to type a lot of information into the computers. ''Also mum please keep your pyromancy powers downplayed as the holosuite can't handle a lot of magic all at once and I haven't got the skills nor the time to go fishing for materials''

''Thanks for the heads up, I'll mediate for a while and make sure their disabled while we train and prepare then'' sighed Aliasmos as she downed her drink then went hunting for some candles

''Candles are in the cupboard next to the glasses'' shouted Forge

''Thanks'' she smiled as she summoned her wings and hovered off the floor slightly to reach the high cupboard.

''I'll be in the range getting some practise in, as I don't think I'll ever get use to you bloody flying.''

''Love you too'' Aliasmos shouted as she touched the floor once again.

Once the twelve candles were in perfectly aligned into a circle were used her blink ability to teleport herself across the common room to rummage into her black shoulder bag for a small grey pouch, then using the same ability she returned to her white candle circle and emptied the contents within and arranged them in a way that made sense to her. With a combination of deep breathing and her eyes closed, she soon found herself in deep meditation. Gaea appeared in the room and simply smiled as she placed a sound barrier around the demi-god to give her the silence she needed to lock up her more dangerous abilities to keep those who were willing to help her win a dangerous battle and walk away alive.

She spent three hours deeply meditating, each time someone would wonder through the common room she seemed to be floating a little highter off the ground as the objects from her small grey pouch seemed to float in a gyroscopic fashion. The sound barrier around her exploded, her white feathered wings erupted from her back and the items she had used almost as focusing crystals crashed onto the floor causing everyone to rush to the common room thinking the worse had happened.

''What the hell?'' barked Rayne

''Sorry just locking up some abilities that I shouldn't have access to for the next few days'' sighed Aliasmos as if she had locked away a huge part of her.

''What the hell are you talking about?'' asked Rayne

''My family are throwing me a funeral in two days and it looks as though the demonic community may be there to confirm that I am truly dead'' sighed Aliasmos

''Oh shit'' muttered Sean

''So what are you guys up?'' she asked as she started to clean up

''We were getting things sorted when we thought you tried to get yourself killed again'' shouted Rayne

''Sis I was locking up various powers so I don't kill my best friend nor potentially burn down a fucking church while I get myself killed saving my family because you took your damn time trying to find me, and don't give me any bullshit excuse as I'm not in the damn mood with you barking orders at me like this'' with that Aliasmos whistled for her staff and stormed out of the common room and headed to the simulation suite.

''Did you really have to set her off?'' hissed Gaea

''We both know what will happen if anything happens to her, we need to keep her focused rather than sugar coat what needs to be done''

''Believe me, she knows what needs to be done. If you're not careful you will unleash a entity that we simply haven't got the manpower to keep caged up for much longer.'' warned Gaea

''What entity?'' barked Sean

''Amber'' replied Rayne and Gaea at the same time

''Wait I've heard Als arguing with someone called Amber when she's has one of her nightmares'' said Sean

''Oh shit'' muttered Rayne as she rubbed her forehead in annoyance

''What's wrong?'' asked Sean

''How high were her stress levels or tolerance of people when she had these nightmares?'' asked Gaea

''Let me put it like this on those times she was having a really bad day, rejected from jobs she could do in her sleep, father of the kids being an all-round arsehole about a number of things. Why?''

''Please tell me you managed to stop her from hurting someone?'' pleaded Rayne

''She never lifted a finger to anyone on those days. I didn't think anything of it until you mentioned that name, but what does this Amber have to do with Als?''

''Sean, Amber is a very dangerous part of Aliasmos. If she loses control of her temper, then Amber will come out and will seriously harm someone to the point of death'' warned Gaea

''Oh shit'' muttered Sean as he took a few shocked steps backwards. ''What are the chances Amber could wake up at her funeral?'' he dared to ask

''Very high'' replied Rayne a little afraid of her answer

''Look Sean if you have a way that calms her down then we are going to need you to be there for Aliasmos as everyone she knows is going to be trapped in the crosshairs'' barked Gaea

''Bollocks'' sighed Sean as he took a seat and simply reached into his pocket for the jewellery she had given back to him just a few days ago

''If you love her you two should be together as you are much stronger together'' said Gaea

''I need time to decide what I want'' sighed Sean

''Time is the one thing she doesn't have, as there's a good chance she is going to die stopping Malek'' said Gaea as she begun to wonder away from the common room.

''Mum ease up your going to damage my systems'' called Forge down the headset

''Fuck off'' she shouted through the sound system, causing Forge to hiss at the new pain in his ears then removed his headset

''Damn it Red you just had to push her over the edge didn't you'' barked Forge

''I was just reminding her of what needs to be done''

''And that constant reminder isn't doing her any damn favours, the only reason she's actually slept since we've been here is because she's burnt herself out'' barked Sean

''I knew you cared about her'' teased Forge

''I more than care about her I'm in love with the damn woman, being away from her like this is killing me inside but with how things are I don't know how to be with her anymore'' Sean shouted

''That's a start'' sighed Forge. ''To be honest with you Sean nothing else matters''

Sean was in shock at what he shouted out in front of her magical family, people who hardly knew her, now knew how he really felt about her.

''It's awesome that your willing to admit you're in love with my mother, but you and my little sister are what's keeping her going right now. You keep her mind calm and focused on what she needs to do, you being away from her is killing her as well''

''What my nephew is trying to say is put your big boy pants on and just tell her how you bloody feel already'' sighed Rayne

''How the hell do I tell the most dangerous being in the world that a mere mortal like myself is in love with the only being who is currently stopping the world from going to hell?'' shouted Sean

''Really?'' said Aliasmos as she and Kate appeared from nowhere

''Oh balls'' muttered Forge

''So it's easy for you to tell everyone else how you feel about me, but I'm too dangerous to approach'' hissed Aliasmos

''Als, please calm down'' pleaded Rayne

''Forge I'm going to need you to find me some real demons to kill before a certain Aunt of your comes out to play''

''Already found some as demons are scouting out the church for your funeral''

''Punch in the coordinates for me now'' she ordered as she stepped onto the platform armed to the teeth

''Happy hunting''

In an instant Aliasmos was off Atlantis clearly wanting blood

''That was stupid'' said Kate

''How so?'' asked Rayne

''If you want to piss Als off keep a secret from her'' Kate shouted

''Tell me something I don't know'' barked Sean

''Giving the best friend of the girl you're in love with attitude when I was actually willing to help you get back together with her, nice start there Sean'' she replied

''Kate I'm sorry but I've been struggling to get my head around the fact that my girlfriend is a fucking demi-god, the boy I have been helping her to raise in an evil entity of some kind and the woman I love is wanted dead by demons.''

''Actually when he explains the whole situation like that it does seem a little insane'' muttered Forge

''Shut up'' Kate, Sean and Rayne all barked at the same time

''Ignore me I'm just making sure my mother stays alive as she takes out her frustrations on bloodthirsty demons'' she smiled

''Good boy'' said Rayne

''Look I get it this whole situation is crazy but she needs us now more than ever. Ask yourself this are you willing to sit back and do nothing as she fights this battle?'' asked Kate

''I'm not heartless'' barked Sean clearly insulted by the question

''Alright then so what are you going to do to help her?'' asked Kate

''I have no idea'' he smiled with his crocked smile

Forge sighed as he leaned on his computer desk. ''Is there anything you have always wanted to try?''

Sean simply smiled at the arms dealer of the group and knew that whatever he wanted to do to help, Forge was the guy to turn to for advice and tips on where to start.

''Great so I have to keep an eye on the loose cannon then'' shouted Rayne as the boys headed off towards the armoury

''No worries Red, I can make sure my mother doesn't get herself killed'' replied Cronos as he took control

''Forge we have a situation down here?'' called Aliasmos

''Forge is helping your boyfriend. What do you need?'' asked Cronos

''I need some background on hybrids between demons and werewolves right now'' she panted down the radio

Without thinking Cronos pushed a large red button setting off a series of alarms through the complex

''What do you mean by demonic werewolves?'' everyone heard Cronos ask

''I've just had to take down three that jumped me and I'm not carrying any hellfire nor silver''

''Oh shit that's not good'' replied Forge

Gaea grabbed the headset from Cronos, as he brought up satellite images of her location on the large projection screen

''Als talk to me what's going on? Asked Gaea as Forge helped Cronos bring up the images onto the large screen so everyone could see what she was having to deal with

''What part of demonic werewolves are you not able to understand'' she barked again

''Don't you dare take that tone with me just because you were reckless enough to go hunting without being prepared for every scenario'' shouted Gaea

Everyone heard Aliasmos take a few deep breaths in order to calm herself down as she was ill equipped for a potentially very dangerous scenario that no one was mentally prepared for.

''Werewolves are being turned into demons, I know these poor sods are dead but they aren't reverting back to their human form''

''What's the damage?'' asked Gaea

''Minor scratches to me, nothing too serious but I had to break these guys necks in order to put them down and my body aches in places I shouldn't be aching'' she replied with everyone noticing she was sat down on a hill making sure she used her wits to stay safe

''I'll get Forge to bring you and those werewolves back, I need to find out what twisted them in such a way and looking at you, you're going to need a bath and possibly a few stitches when you get back''

''Only if you're willing to throw in a few drinks for me as well to really help me to calm down, as I never thought I would have some of our allies turned against me'' Aliasmos sighed

Forge took the headset back, ''I've got your location we'll have you back in a moment along with your kills as well''

''Cheers Forge'' she smiled

After a few keys pressed Aliasmos was back at base along with the three twisted werewolves, Gaea quickly checked over Aliasmos and confirmed what her daughter had said, ordering Kate to apply a little glue to her wounds once they were clean, then barked for the boys to grab a werewolf each and follow her to the medical bay.

''Could you be any more reckless?'' barked Rayne

''Just what I need you barking orders at me'' hissed Aliasmos as she cringed at the burning sensation of her wounds being forced closed

''Als, you have got to be more careful, we can't have you risking your life just because your temper is getting the better of you''

''Surely me going hunting alone is better than Amber coming out to play'' she shouted

''Now is not the time to kill each other'' ordered Gaea down the radio

''Rayne I know how I important it is for me to stay alive, however I cannot fight this war alone and me going off every now and again is not doing anyone any harm'' she hissed once again

''Rayne I need your help in the medical bay now'' ordered Gaea

''This conversation isn't over'' hissed Rayne

''Bite me'' shouted Aliasmos

''You alright love?'' asked Sean as he finally became brave enough to give her a stiff drink

''Yeah I'm fine, just a little achy that's all'' she sighed

''Hold still I'm nearly done'' sighed Kate

''Since when did you become a combat medic?''

''I've always had basic first aid training, just comes in a little more handy when you and Rayne aren't trying to kill each other and Gaea is busy looking over something demonic for you. Now hold still as these gashes on your shoulder are going to need stitches''

''Fuck I hate needles''

''I will admit I'm not used to seeing your shoulders without any ink on them'' said Cronos as he came over to inspect the damage done

''I'll get round to getting my tattoos once again, though if I keep getting into fights like that last one they won't be looking nice for long'' she chuckled as she watched Kate slowly stitch up her left shoulder

''Hold still'' said Kate as she slapped Aliasmos round the back of her head causing everyone else to laugh

''Oh Forge have you managed to download the specs for the church my funeral is being held at yet?''

''Yeah, I was about to upload them to the simulator before you went hunting, sadly making sure you stay alive was slightly more important''

''It's alright, means we can check out the layout of the church, while the glue dries and the stitches do their job''

''Why have I got a feeling your planning on winging the mission?'' asked Cronos

''I work better that way, we both know my instincts on the battlefield have been the reason I've stayed alive for some long''

''Plus the reputation has always given you an edge'' suggested Forge

''Do I want to know?'' asked Sean

''It's probably safer for you sanity if you don't'' Aliasmos smiled as she looked at her boys

''That's you all patched up, but I'll just put some bandages on your shoulder so you don't rip apart my hard work alright''

''And the simulator is already when you girls are'' smiled Forge

''Awesome'' smiled Aliasmos as she stood up and tested her shoulder without the bandage on

''I told you not to move otherwise you'll rip open my handy work'' barked Kate armed with a clean bandage

''Fine''

''You really want to get an idea for the layout of the church don't you?'' asked Sean

''Yeah I need to know the basics before I can attempt to come up with some plan to save my family''

''You mean our family'' said Sean and Kate at the same time

''Yes Kate I meant our family and Sean I thought you were still trying to figure out us''

''Als... I ...''

''Until you man up and ask me to be yours once again I am going to save my family along with the help of Kate''

With that Aliasmos snatched the bandage from her friend Kate and marched off towards the simulator

''Nicely done set her off again'' muttered Cronos

''You're not helping'' barked Sean

''Do you love our mother?'' asked Forge

''That's the stupidest question you could ask me'' barked Sean

''Then tell her to her face that you're in love with her, we actually like you Sean and if we didn't then we wouldn't be trying to get you and our mum back together, so stop being intimidated by her and actually ask her to be your girlfriend once again'' said Cronos

''You going to ask Kate out by any chance?'' asked Forge as he looked at his younger brother

''Since when do my feelings for Kate have anything to do with getting mum and Sean back together'' barked Cronos

''Damn you have some balls to even think you have a chance with that psychopath'' said Sean

''Coming from the guy who's in love with my unstable demi-god of a mother who once picked a fight with both God and Death''

''When you put it like that we're both nuts'' smiled Sean

''Yeah but they are incredible woman, it's easy to be intimidated by them'' assured Cronos

''All we need now is a plan to ask them out'' said Sean

Meanwhile the girls were busy exploring the huge church thanks to Forge's genius.

''Well this could be a problem'' sighed Aliasmos as she looked around and noticed all of the doors that lead to various corridors and entrances

''On a bright note I've got a decent balcony I could use'' sighed Kate

''Yeah and we have a stage area where we could in theory set up a teleporter to evacuate everyone here''

''That won't be easy if we're too busy killing demons'' sighed Kate

''Great which means we have very few options on who to ask for help'' sighed Aliasmos

''I take it you don't trust Rayne as well then?''

''Not on your life that's for sure''

''Alright then so who do we ask to help us?''

''I would say my boys as Forge can evacuate people and Cronos can protect them and give us a little cover leaving us to do the real damage''

''Sounds like a plan to me, but we'll need to find a way to funnel the demons to give us more time'' suggested Kate

''Then we place explosives on the doors, collapsing various corridors leading them to this central point, put a larger one on the exterior doors to give us some time while we get into position''

''I take it Forge can make us some bombs?'' asked Kate

''Yeah but we'll need a way to set them off at the perfect moment which means we'll need eyes in the sky to monitor everything down here''

''Well then we better have a fun conversation with your eldest then''

''Is that before or after you flirt with Cronos?'' teased Aliasmos

''Shut up'' replied Kate looking a little pink in the face. ''Instead of trying to wind me up don't you think we should figure out a better game plan?'' she insisted

''Your right, however with my shoulder barely holding together right now we haven't got time for a few run throughs of what could happen''

''Well we do always say we work better when we wing it'' joked Kate

''Sadly with me there's more truth there than you know'' laughed Aliasmos as they both wondered back to the common room simply chatting amongst themselves about all the things that could go wrong with the upcoming mission.

''How's your shoulder?'' asked Cronos as he handed the girls a drink each

''It's stiff and sadly it needs time to attempt to be repaired before we can attempt to try out one of many plans which means we have to wing the upcoming mission'' sighed Aliasmos

''What your mother is trying to say is that with the size of the church and the layout we may have to ask you and Forge for some help''

''My ears are burning'' beamed Forge as he wondered into the common room alone and clearly pleased with himself

''How fast can you make a shit tonne of explosives?'' asked Aliasmos

''That really depends on what you need?''

Aliasmos looked at Kate and there was a silent agreement between the pair, knowing they had to show the boys just how many ways the upcoming mission could go wrong, show them that despite how much the girls trusted each other that they were getting bad vibes just from the prospect of the upcoming rescue attempt.

''Grab yourselves a drink as well as a notepad Forge you'll need it trust me'' sighed Aliasmos

''It's never a good thing when you ask me to bring a notepad with me'' muttered Forge as he actually copied the specs of the church layout onto a tablet he pulled out from a desk drawer, the followed his younger brother and the girls to the simulator and he was instantly swearing at the challenge these girls were asking for help with

''Right mum before I even get started with what I think needs to be done you know what you have to do?'' asked Forge as he stood in front of his mother arms crossed across his chest in a proud manner

Aliasmos took a deep sigh then looked at both of her boys

''Would you two please help me save my family in two days?'' she asked

''You didn't have to ask for our help saving our family'' smiled Cronos

''Well now you've said that I should really get to work'' Forge signed knowing his younger brother earned himself some serious brownie points with both their mother as well as their best friend

''Thank you, this means a lot to both of us'' smiled Kate

''Hey Kate how would you feel about a little black powder in a few arrows in order to set off a big charge for the main entrance, which would cause the bombs I want to set on the entrances from these corridors to collapse?'' asked Forge as he showed everyone a simple simulation on his tablet of what he was thinking

''That would be awesome providing your mother isn't standing too close'' said Kate

''I wouldn't worry about my sister, she can erect an elemental shield around herself and if she actually concentrates she could push the field out to protect others in the room'' interjected Rayne as she wondered into the room to help

''I will admit it's been a while since I did that, I'm not actually sure I can pull a stunt off like that again especially with the scenario I have running through my mind every time I look at the layout of this church''

''I see what you mean, if you need me on the ground then I'm happy to come along, after all you and Cronos have combat training against demons, I better at the ranged attacks, just not as long ranged as Kate''

''I'm taking that as a compliment'' smiled Kate as she shouted her response too busy looking up at the balcony she had eyed up earlier as her perch for the attack

''You should she rarely gives then out'' teased Aliasmos

Rayne simply gave her twin a look, knowing her sister was using her humour to keep herself sane to prevent her mind of going to the worst case scenario. Aliasmos knew her sister could see right through the façade she had created as she sat down on the floor in a defeated manner and reached into her hip bag and pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a small flame the was created from her thumb

''What's wrong?'' asked Rayne as she took a seat next to her twin on the marble floor

''There are a thousand ways this mission can go wrong and for the life of me I have no idea how to stop them from happening''

''Well how can I help?'' she simply asked

''Right now Rayne I just need someone to keep my head above the water'' she sighed

''I can't do that but I'm happy to cover the teleporter while you and Cronos hold off the demons'' she replied as she nudged her sister

''Thanks Sis I really appreciate your help on this one'' she smiled

''With something like this you didn't need to ask me for help after all your family is my family and I'm actually curious about the people that raised you while you were pretending to be normal'' she teased

''There's no such thing as normal'' barked Aliasmos

Rayne couldn't help but laugh knowing that her twin sister was slowly feeling better despite the pit in the depth of her stomach telling her something dire was going to happen to the people she loved

''Dinner is ready when you hooligans are'' called Gaea through the sound system

Rayne stood up first and helped Aliasmos to her feet, Forge was nose deep working out where to put explosives as well as the amount of powder he would need in those areas to take them out of the equation without damaging the entire structure of the building, thankfully with Cronos being the taller one of the two the younger guided the other to prevent injury to himself with a simple hand on the shoulder.

''So what's for dinner?'' asked Cronos

''Chicken curry, with all the sides'' beamed Gaea

''Sweet'' beamed Aliasmos, allowing Sean to really see a true smile on her face for the first time since they arrived in the complex as he beat them to the common room

The table was already set and for the first time they all sat round the table and simply talked about all sorts of rubbish, nothing to do with the upcoming battle or the insanity that was slowly but surely becoming normal for them. They just talked about their hopes and dreams, projects they wanted to work on, skills they wanted to improve.

''So how's the program I set up for you going?'' asked Forge as he looked at Sean who was sat next to Aliasmos

''It's actually not as difficult as I thought it would be, but then again you did adjust the controls for me'' replied Sean as he was busy cutting up a naan bread that held his meal in place

''Their only the controls that are already in place, but if you need some adjustments made just let me know'' replied Forge as there were more sides on his plate than actual chicken curry''

''Cheers mate'' nodded Sean

Aliasmos and Kate were in pure confusion as they mixed their rice and curry together along with their chosen sides and simply used poppadums' as a fork

''That reminds me we have a wide variety of training programs so if anyone wants to schedule some training time just let me know'' offered Forge

''You know I'll never say no to some wilderness training'' replied Kate with a mouth full of food

''If you do that we should actually go through the simulations together, especially if you insist on being on the ground with me'' replied Aliasmos once she swolled her portion

''If we go that then I'll need some space rocks and I haven't got the skills to get any''

''How much do you have in reserve?'' asked Gaea

''I could make a set of armor and a handful of weapons but what we have in stock won't go much further than that'' sighed Forge. ''Mum before you ask I've made five daggers and a thin blade out of some of the meteorite for you''

''You know me far too well'' she smiled

''Better to have too many weapons that not enough'' answered both the boys as if they heard their mother say it a thousand times

''I wonder how difficult it would be to make some meteorite arrows for me?'' asked Kate

''It won't be that hard and I could make around thirty for you and it won't make that much of a dent into what we have left'' replied Forge

It was clear to everyone Kate's eyes beamed knowing she would be able to partake in experimenting with arrow tips and ores along with her partner in time

''I think you've just given Kate an early Christmas'' teased Aliasmos

''If you want to play around with arrow tips I'll give you and mum a full infantry of what materials we have so you two can put your orders in first seeing as you're the ground forces here'' suggested Forge

''I'm not sure it's a good idea for the girls to experiment with weapons while their out in the field do you?'' barked Rayne

''Care to elaborate?'' asked Aliasmos

''What if the weapons shatter and break under the stressful conditions what are you both going to do?'' asked Rayne

''We're both trained in hand to hand combat and you should know that I carry around ten blades with me at all times, I can't speak for Kate on just how many arrows she carries but I doubt she'll run out of arrows on the feild for our ground missions'' replied Aliasmos

''I'm planning on carrying around fifty arrows with me at all times, however I do want to make sure I have a diverse collection so that I'm covered for most scenarios''

''In that case you might like something I'm working on'' smiled Forge

''How come she gets shiny new toys and I don't'' pouted Aliasmos

''What you call toys and what I call toys are two very different things'' replied Kate

''Weapons are toys and arrow tips come under weapons'' replied Aliasmos as she waved a poppadum around

''When she puts it like that mum does have a point'' replied Cronos. ''Speaking of experiments I actually have an idea to reinforce your bow Kate, but I will need the help of my big brother to add some ore to it''

''Nice'' beamed Kate

The group chatted all night, after the meal Gaea knew the group needed a little time to bond more so she pulled out a few alcoholic drinks, allowing Aliasmos a whole bottle to herself while the rest of the group shared, a gesture that wasn't ignored by Sean yet everyone else felt it was perfectly normal for her to be drinking in this fashion, they were socked the fact she was mixing the booze with a non-alcoholic beverage

Forge knew they needed to come up with some form of plan so he excused himself from the table and brought over his tablet and created a 3D model of the church where everyone could have their say in how to stop the upcoming mission from going to hell which really helped put Aliasmos at ease

''Looking at the layout of the church I think giving Kate some explosive arrows from her vantage point would be ideal as she can see the entrance and blow the adjacent doors to give everyone more time to escape'' replied Forge as he demonstrated his thinking to the group

''That means I would need to set up my barrier quickly so no one gets hit with the blast'' sighed Aliasmos

''I've actually got a better idea'' interjected Cronos. ''How much damage can Fluffy' s webbing take?''

''A fair amount why?''

''Well knowing your familiars they won't like the idea of being left behind, Fluffy could leave a small gap in her webbing for Kate to activate the bomb and Fluffy' s web would absorb the blast from our side''

''Cronos that's brilliant'' beamed Aliasmos as she sat up and started to pay attention

''I fucking hate spiders'' hissed Kate, who then screamed as Fluffy jumped onto the table to see what her role was for the upcoming mission

''Who's my gorgeous girl'' said Aliasmos in a baby tone as she called her pet over in order to make Kate feel more comfortable

''You don't need to call her over, I should get use to her at some point seeing as she's going to be on a lot of ground missions with us'' sighed Kate, who just happened to look very pale as the black spider slowly made her way to Kate.

''That's not a bad idea actually plus how cool would it be for you to ride a dragon to battle with me flying next to you''

''That would be awesome'' beamed Kate, not realising the spider was almost touching her

''Plus it's not going to be difficult to put quivers on her either so you could carry over five hundred arrows into battle'' interjected Forge

''I should see if I can get some flying lessons at some point'' smiled Kate as Aithutha flew into the room and simply sat on her shoulder

''One of these days I will get a familiar'' insisted Forge

''That's not going to be easy seeing as you never go down to the sanctuary where various animals are living'' teased Rayne

''How big is the sanctuary?'' asked Kate

''I'm curious about the sanctuary as well'' said Aliasmos as she finally put her drink down

''Well alright then, lets head down there so you guys can see it'' beamed Rayne once she got a nod of approval from Gaea

Everyone got up and simply followed Rayne

''Does this mean we get to see the beast master herself teach us how to reach out and call for a suitable familiar'' said Cronos as he put his arm across his mother's shoulders

''I have enough familiars as it is'' almost as if those words weren't her own

''Bullshit, we both know you can never have enough familiars'' shouted Kate

''I have enough on my plate without having to train a new familiar to keep up with me and their brothers and sisters''

''All right fair point between your kids and familiars I can see why your refusing to try your hand at getting another familiar however, if you show us how you can attract a potencial familiar and you get yourself a new one then it's a sign that it was meant to be right''

''Alright I see your point but I will not actively seek out a new familiar, if it's meant to be then it'll be''

''Now that more like it''

Everyone made their way down the winding staircase that seemed to never end, once they finally made it to the large room it looked like an open zoo, with each species of animals having their own unique section, Aliasmos' familiars followed the group and went running off to see their friends, some of whom came out of their shelters and simply huddled around Aliasmos.

''Now I see why you called her The Beast Master'' muttered Sean as he spoke to Cronos

''Mum has always had this way with animals, just wait until Fluffy comes back with all of her friends''

Sean knew upon that little warning he had to take a step back

Next thing everyone knew Fluffy was strutting over surrounded by different species of tarantulas, Aliasmos simply sat on the floor and gently picked them all up and spoke to them softly, which freaked out both Kate and Sean. Everyone simply watched as other animals came over to her, allowing her to stroke them and openly speak with them.

She gestured for them to step away and stood up brushing off the animal hair from her cloths as she turned to face the group behind her

''Now who here wants to attempt to get a familiar?'' she asked

Forge and Cronos instantly stepped forward, Kate was a little unsure as she was afraid she would end up with a spider of some kind. Rayne smiled and gently squeezed her hand then stepped in line with her as well.

''Alright then, what you need to do is take a seat and get yourself into a medative mindset'' suggested Aliasmos

Everyone followed her instructions well, Aliasmos moved so she stood behind the group, ''Now with your eyes closed call for a companion, make sure you have an open mind in regards to the actual animal but keep closed minded as you think about the qualities you want your familiar to have''.

She stayed silent for a while, as the group stayed quiet, knowing the sort of pet they wanted, how they wanted their pet to help them.

Aliasmos couldn't help but smile as some of the animals would come up to the four sat on the grass and simply sniffed them.

''Now once an animal wants to be your companion, they will climb into your lap and simply lay down to say I am yours and you are mine''

Aliasmos sat down on the grass and allowed Fluffy and Cerbie to sit with her, however a few other animals approached her and climbed into her lap as well. Sean decided to join her on the grass.

''I take it this is how you gained your familiars?'' Sean asked as he begun to make a fuss of Cerbie

''Not all of them, I actually found Eric alone and injured hiding in a tree when he was just a kitten and with Aithutha I killed her mother after she killed one of my daughters and I raised both of them the same way I actually raised all of my kids'' she smiled as she really started to make a fuzz of Eric when he approached his mistress and wrapped himself around her shoulders and neck. ''Cerbie was different as I won a bet a long time ago, he grew to trust me very quickly and even went as far as eating his former master''

Sean knew if he wanted any hope of getting back with Aliasmos he had to find a way to connect with her familiars so he simply outstretched his hand and allowed the small snow leopard to sniff his hand, Aliasmos couldn't help but smile as for once Eric was showing no signs of aggression but not only that but Sean was still wearing the commitment ring she had given him, causing a wave of sadness to wash over her and her ring finger on her left hand started to feel like there was something missing. Eric picked up on her discomfort instantly and jumped down and instantly started to lick that finger clean as he gave Sean a dirty look. Cerbie picked up on the looks between the pair and made a point to sit in a way that blocked Sean's view of his mistress.

After an hour of simply sitting and watching everyone slowly stood up, Kate found herself with a gorgeous panther kitten, however no one else was all that successful

''If you truly want a familiar then you need to be down here every day until you find yourself a furry friend'' in that instant Aithutha flew over and wrapped herself around Aliasmos' shoulders then blew smoke into her face. ''Sorry an animal companion'' Aliasmos corrected herself.

Aliasmos was still talking to the group about how to get themselves a familiar but the four familiars of her own were clearly having their own telepathic conversation as every time Sean tried to stand closer to Aliasmos one of her familiars blocked him in some way from being close to her.

Kate couldn't help but smile as she made a real fuss of her new friend in her arms, yet she could sense that her best friend's familiars were not happy with a certain someone as when he tried to touch her to get her attention Fluffy nearly jumped onto Sean flashing her fangs as a little venom dripped onto the floor.

Slowly everyone made their way out of the sanctuary leaving just Aliasmos and Kate alone as several animals needed a little attention, plus Fluffy and Cerbie were clearly having the time of their lives playing with some new friends.

''Als have you got a moment?'' asked Kate as she sat down and set her new panther friend in her lap, which allowed Eric the chance to say hello as well

''Sure what's up?'' the moment Aliasmos turned to face her best friend she knew this was a serious conversation

''It's to do with Sean''

Aliasmos sighed, a huge part of her wanted to stand up and walk away from this conversation, however this was her best friend, Kate. They made a point not to keep secrets from each other. She was one of the few people who she openly discussed her abilities too, told her about her darkest, deepest desires to and Kate did the same for her

''Alright lay it on me'' she sighed clearly defeated but knew it was a long overdue conversation

''Your familiars hate him and are pushing him away''

''I know, but let's face facts they have a good reason to hate him after all he's happy to discuss how he feels about me to everyone but me'' she sighed

''Me too, but that's a different matter'' Kate replied. ''Look Als, I think you and Sean need to sit down and actually talk about what the hell is going on between you''

''If Sean wanted to talk to me he would, but right now he just needs time to get his head round everything''

''So your waiting for the moron to make the first move''

''Pretty much, but knowing how things have always gone for us, other people have always gotten involved for things to actually happen between us'' she smiled

''Are you suggesting I take charge''

''Hell no, too much more important shit to do that give my soul mate a kick up the arse'' she smiled as she rubbed her wrist that still had Sean's name printed on her arm

Kate looked down at her own wrist and simply smiled at the name she had printed, ''Well seeing as you clearly don't want to talk about him can I ask you something?''

''Sure thing'' smiled Aliasmos clearly thrilled that her best friend knew her too well

''I was wondering has Cronos ever been with a woman before, you know a mortal woman?'' she asked a little sheepishly

''He's had girlfriends before but they were just too different you know. Some of them were mortal and wanted him to give up everything for them even the family and he simply walked away'' she replied

''Oh'' replied Kate a little too hopeful

''However if you really want to have this discussion with me then can I suggest we head upstairs and have a girlie night with some booze in my room'' replied Aliasmos

''Deal'' smiled Kate

The girls headed upstairs raided the fridge and cupboards for some alcohol and made a quick retreat to Aliasmos' room with their familiars following them, Cronos and Sean exchanged a look of mild panic across their faces leaving Forge sitting at the table with a sketchbook and a pencil simply chuckling to himself


	4. Adding to the Family

Aliasmos and Kate stayed up late into the night drinking and discussing how cowardly men were, especially the so-called men they both had strong feelings for. In the end they simply curled up on Aliasmos' large bed, surrounded by their animals, drunk of their arses and annoyed at the opposite sex to even get undressed.

The next afternoon they woke up with a mild headache each knowing they simply needed last night to just deflate, Kate shouted goodbye to Aliasmos as she was in the shower causing both the girls to hiss in pain. Once Aliasmos was out of the shower and dressed, she looked around her large room and knew she had to get dressed before she cleaned up the chocolate wrappers left over as well as the numerous empty whiskey and rum bottles the pair had consumed, even she was suprised at how much the pair drank. Just as she was about to dump the rubbish into the furnace below there was a knock at the door.

''It's time'' said Gaea as she held up some black cloths for her daughter to change into

''Alright then, let me get dressed and gather Rayne and Kate. I'll meet the three of you in the common room'' she replied as she accepted the uniform for the mission

''What about the boys?'' she asked

''Cowards stay behind'' she barked

''Leave it with me'' she smiled as she bowed her head

Aliasmos changed into the incredibly baggy trousers she had been given, and couldn't help but fall in love with how much freedom they gave her, the top she wore was a sleeveless turtleneck top. Her combat boots were just perfect as they were steel capped and made her feel like she was on solid ground. Kate's room just happened to be next to hers and both the girls were able to meet up with Rayne all wearing similar outfits. However Kate wore a string top, while Rayne wore tighter trousers but wore a short sleeved jacket which showed off her figure.

In the common room the boys could see the girls were doing this alone as everything they would need for the mission was laid out for them in piles. Kate gathered her arrows then put on her knuckle dusters, leaving Aliasmos to attach her blades in her belt and holster, two grenades as well as a pistol and several magazines, only then did she put on her extra padding. Rayne needed very little in the way of extra items however she did grab several vials which she attached to a holster. Each of the girls put on a headset each and did a quick mic check to make sure the equipment was working.

Gaea walked into the common room and gave the three girls a scarf each and told them to hide their faces as they would be recognised instantly. Once that was done only then were the girls allowed to leave along with Aliasmos' familiars. Only once they were in position and after two hours of waiting for the first quest to arrive did they cover their faces.

''It's showtime'' muttered Aliasmos to Rayne and Kate who were stationed the other side of the church.

She climbed onto the balcony with her back to the crowd and simply did a backflip off the balcony, without knowing it Fluffy was already working on securing the front entrance as that was the last to be sealed.

''What the hell do you think you're playing at?'' demanded the man Aliasmos knew to be the man who raised her

''I'm doing Aliasmos a favour by being here as you are all in danger as we speak of those who wished your daughter harm''

''Please everyone loved her'' demanded the woman who was with him

''We both know that's not true'' with that Aliasmos pulled her gun and shot a figure who was primed to attack her, only to have the glamour charm removed and for everyone to see the true face of a demon. ''That so called friend of hers was a demon, send here to make sure she and her family is really dead, now we need to get everyone out of here before more demons show up''

Aliasmos was about to explain more when Forge's voice came through on the radio, ''The church is now surrounded by demons''

''Girls we need to end this now'' she shouted

Rayne and Kate jumped down, Rayne made quick work of getting the teleporter up and running allowing Aliasmos to get the civilians into position, she looked at Kate directly

''Once you've set off the explosives I want you on that teleporter do you understand?''

''Like hell am I leaving you'' she barked back

''This place is surrounded, now I can save everyone here but this building is coming down''

''What about you?'' she asked

''Knowing Forge he's probably keeping an eye on my vitals, as soon as a piece of rubble is about to hit me he's sure to pull my arse out''

''I love how well you know me'' Forge smiled down the radio, ''also just so you know this plan of yours as the love of your live worried''

''Now is not the time for him to say a damn word to me'' she barked. ''Once Kate blows the doors, I want you to teleport everyone to the hanger bay and have Gaea set up her doorway of truth upon my return''

''What is going on?'' asked the woman who had raised Aliasmos

''When we don't have close to a million demons surrounding us then you will be told everything until then all you need to know is that myself and my two sisters here are trying to finish what your daughter started and what she died fighting for. Right now you and the rest of her family need to get onto that pad and stay still until your safe''

Demons started to bang on the door, Kate tried to focus on where her explosive arrow needed to go but the scarf was messing with her slight, Aliasmos could see the dilemma as she had prepared herself to set up an elemental barrier of her own. Kate removed the scarf and took a deep breath missing her friend's face by millimetres, then the whole church seemed to erupt in one big explosion. Everyone on the pad closed their eyes and screamed, that was until a woman dressed in white told them they were safe.

Kate and Rayne stepped forward making sure no one saw their faces and barged past everyone to get out of that stuffy room, however when a few others tried to follow they were barred from going any further. ''Until the commander is home once again I cannot allow you to leave this room'' replied Gaea

''But those woman left'' barked an elderly man

''That is because one of their sisters is still in that now condemned church fighting a horde of demons on her own, just to make sure all of you got out alive otherwise when we bring Aliasmos back she be more unstable than ever and then we would have lost this war'' Gaea barked

''You can bring our daughter back from the dead'' asked a woman who was a spitting image of Gaea

''We will talk about this more once the battle is over'' she smiled. ''Now if you will excuse me there is a good chance my daughter may need to be healed when she returns'' with that Gaea left the friends and family of Aliasmos in a room alone to think over those words

Everyone in the common room was simply watching Aliasmos and Fluffy take down as many demons as they could amongst the flames of the now destroyed church, it was clear the scene had drawn in a crowd at which point Gaea couldn't help but sigh knowing this was a mess she was going to have to clean up.

''Forge I want you to set up a perimeter around the church, no one gets in or out without my authorisation do you understand. Rayne, Kate, you two are with me'' With that she clicked her fingers and the three-woman disappeared under a cloud of white smoke leaving the boys questioning everything. Then in an instant Aliasmos now had the back up of both Rayne and Kate within the crumbled church. All three of them had their lower jaws covered by a material and the tops of their heads covered by a hood.

''About bloody time you two got back here'' Aliasmos teased

''How many have you taken down?'' asked Kate as she wrapped her legs around the neck of a demon and shot two more than snapped the original demons neck

''Mum has so far taken down three hundred and five demons'' replied Forge

''Shit'' muttered both Rayne and Kate

''I take it everyone is safe then?'' asked Aliasmos

''Yeah, but their asking Gaea a thousand questions right now and I need to focus on getting out of here alive''

''Then let's end this now'' hissed Aliasmos as she grabbed the two grenades she was carrying and pulled the pins and threw them as far as she could, then set her arms on fire. Just as she was about to charge, a male voice called out for the girls to take cover and bullets rained down on them.

Aliasmos rolled onto her back and saw a small aircraft hovering above their heads, with a man using some form of Gatling gun on the never ending horde.

''Cronos is that you?'' asked Aliasmos

''Yeah myself and Sean decided that we couldn't simply sit back and do nothing while the two woman we love put themselves in danger'' replied Cronos

''Sean care to explain this insubordination?'' barked Aliasmos

''I'm your pilot Als, I wasn't going to sit back and watch you fight a horde of demons that were sent here to kill the woman I love as well as her family. We can talk about us once this is over, but right now we've carved a path for you to end this, so end it''

Aliasmos couldn't help but openly laugh, she looked at Kate and then at Rayne and they both knew what carved a path meant, there was a demonic general leading this attack and the boys had made a path for her and her ground forces to get to him without taking any damage. Aliasmos openly counted and the girls popped their heads up. Rayne armed herself with bolts of lightning crackling off her arms, Kate with an arrow primed to be fired and Aliasmos with a gun in on hand and half of her sacred weapon in the other.

Bullets still rained down but they were nowhere near the girls as any demons who got past the moving line of bullets didn't last long against one of the girls, slowly but surely they were winning this battle, that was until Kate found herself faced off against the general that was easily twice her height.

Aliasmos screamed as she saw Kate picked up by her throat then tossed aside like a ragdoll.

Everything went dark after that until she woke up in her own bed, with Sean leaning against the mattress holding her hand, lightly snoring away. She couldn't help but smile despite every bone and muscle crying out in agony. She tried to move but it was clear something bad happened on the mission.

Sean slowly woke up as he felt her hand twitch to show she was finally concious.

''Als'' he sighed as he stood and leaned down to kiss her on her forehead

''Hey you'' she sighed wearily. ''Please tell me Kate's alright?'' she asked

''Kate's fine, she didn't need as much time to heal as you did, she was released from the infirmary a week ago''

''What?'' she asked as she tried to sit up but it caused a surge of crunching pain throughout her body

''Take it easy Als, you died in that church, if it wasn't for Rayne restarting your heart we would have lost you for good''

''Sean I need to know what happened down there?'' she asked

Sean explained everything to her, every gory detail of Kate being thrown into a wall, Cronos jumping out of the airship to save her and getting her out of there as quickly as he could, Aliasmos losing her mind as her whole body erupted into flames, burning everything that went near her. How the General planned for her to lose it like that as he seemed to be the only one who was immune to her supernatural flames. The way she crumpled into a heap with a simple punch to her chest which caused her to die. How Rayne went completly crazy and basically turned the demon inside out to finally kill it. Leaving Gaea and Forge to go through the pieces of him to figure out what armour and weapons he was carrying to have caused the damage he did.

''Damn'' sighed Aliasmos

''Als?'' asked Sean

''What is it?''

''Never die like that again?'' he asked

''With this war I can't promise you that''

''Well then can you at least promise me that you'll never go on a mission again without being mad at me or knowing how much I love you?'' he asked

''I think you may have to prove how much you love me first'' she teased

Sean climbed into the bed and kissed her gently at first but bursting with passion, when she returned the kisses, their passion deepened to the point he almost turned feral, then the moment passed and she cried out in pain from a wound to her chest.

''Shit'' he spat as he sat up and pulled the duvet away to check on her wound

Aliasmos looked down and knew it was serious and she wasn't wearing a top at all and the slightly soaked bandages covered her entire torso.

''I'll get Gaea as we need to change these bandages''

''If you don't mind I would rather walk there, but I may need some help to first put on a top, then to actually walk there'' she cringed

Sean simply nodded as he gently helped her to sit up on the bed, then to slowly stand. It was clear from the way her legs wobbled she had been out for at least a week and a half, but Sean's face made her wonder how long she was really out cold for. She picked out a nice white top, a pair of baggy trousers and slipped on a pair of slippers knowing she was going to be taking it easy for a least two days. As Sean stood behind her, she grabbed each hand of his with a hand of her own and took small steps forward, if she became too wobbly she simply collapsed into Sean arms and hissed to herself that she needed to be able to walk.

It took the pair a while to get to their destination but they made it finally and were greeted by a few more faces than she had left.

''Als'' cried Kate who rushed over to her and simply hugged her making sure not to squeeze too tightly

''I'm alright, now it's you I should be worried about'' she smiled

''Don't you ever scare the hell out of me like that again'' she ordered

''Hey I'm the highest ranked person here aside from Gaea, I take no orders'' she teased

''We thought you were dead Als'' called a man who had raised her

''I felt it was best to let the world think she was dead until it was right to tell you my love'' said Gaea as she addressed the man

''Hold on Gaea why did you just call my dad love?'' Aliasmos questions as Cerbie brought her a chair on sit on and Sean helped her to take a seat

''Because myself and you birth mother joined a few days ago''

''Oh crap I'm screwed'' sighed Aliasmos as she bowed her head, but her body cried out in pain causing her to hiss in response

''Don't you mean we're both screwed'' interjected a man who was well built with a slight tan yet his dark eyes and dark hair said it was the one person she had known since a very young age

''James, you son of a bitch'' she smiled

''It's nice to know you still remember me'' he smiled

''How could I forget my army buddy. After all you owe me five bottles of whiskey you smug bastard''

''Well at least we know it's still her'' sighed Rayne

''Yeah sorry for going Psycho on you back there Red and thanks for saving my arse in the church''

''Wait it was you in that church?'' asked the man who raised her

''Yes Robin my dear it was our daughter who stayed in the burning church while Kate and Rayne came back to base with you all''

''Holy shit Als, you really haven't changed in all of our lifetimes have you'' teased James as he approached that clapped her on the shoulder the way a celestial soldier would greet a fellow soldier no matter their ranking and there was only two people in the army whoever did that with her

Aliasmos stood up despite the protests of her body as well as Gaea and Rayne demanding she take it easy

''Gabriel?'' she asked

''It's me Commander'' he cringed

Aliasmos simply smiled then punched him in the face and allowed everyone to see just how dangerous she was as without thinking her fist was on fire and James was still concious after that attack

''We've known each other for how long and you kept this from me'' she shouted

Before she could attack again or even shout more her top became soaked in blood, thankfully James managed to catch her before she lost consciousness again

''This is why I told you not to let her leave her bedroom'' shouted Gaea as she looked at Sean

''Mum he couldn't have stopped her even if he wanted to, Als here is too stubborn for her own good, now lead the way and I'll take her to your medical bay, if that's alright with lover boy?'' asked James

''That's fine by me, I'm worried I'll drop her even if I tried to carry her'' sighed Sean

''We both know you wouldn't drop her Sean now both of you should follow me, I'm sure you've both heard stories about each other over the years and Aliasmos should be out for at least two hours with all the blood she's now lost, so James I will need your help for a blood transfusion''

''Alright then'' sighed both the boys clearly defeated

Rayne looked around the room and knew everyone was both concerned and needed something to do, knowing what Aliasmos had done for them. With her sister now contained allowed those who were invited to stay to their rooms after giving them a grand tour of the place, with the only room they couldn't go into being the medical bay. Thanks to Forge everyone's rooms now had their names on the doors so no one would get lost again and certain areas that were considered too dangerous for mortals now had security codes.

Though Rayne wouldn't say this out loud but she was thankful that only those who truly loved Aliasmos managed to get through the doorway of truth and those who didn't were send back to their homes with their memories wiped of what happened in the church leaving only a handful of people who could support her twin sister yet not be part of the ground assault team, well apart from Gabriel, though even she thought it was strange that his name was now James. But that was a thought she kept to herself as she went to her sister's room to tidy up for the newly reformed couple, knowing Sean hadn't stepped foot in his room since Aliasmos was injured.

She silently laughed to herself about how many people would happily place a bet on how long it would be before the boys moved into their girlfriends rooms.

Once Rayne was finished she poked her head into the common room and noticed Forge tinkering with something

''You alright Kiddo?'' she asked

''Yeah just working on a project to keep my mind from wondering that's all?''

''Well what if I came up with an idea for something and I needed that genious brain of yours to actually make it?''

Forge put down whatever it was that he was tinkering with as well as his tools showing his aunt he was curious

''Well with all the new arrivals and the training everyone does there's going to be clashes in everyone's schedule so what if you invented an indestructible watch that could do everything, including taking pictures of everyone and what we do, would let us girls do a bit of shopping if we needed something. Allowed us to radio for each other if we needed some advice or just a laugh without disturbing everyone else''

Forge thought about it for a moment and then thanked his aunt for the idea and said he would be in his workshop if anyone needed him.

Rayne was now bored and didn't really have anyone to speak to as Gaea had asked for her husband to bring her a cup of tea and an energy drink for their daughter which was bizarre for Gaea, for her mother to actually acknowledge she was married to someone so she asked those who were in the medical bay if they wanted a drink and ended up bringing a tray of drinks to the room, at which point both the boys were now in a full blown arguement with her stubborn twin sister

''I will kick your arse right now if you push this you fucker'' hissed Aliasmos

''If both of you keep this up I will cripple both of you for winding up a crippled demi-god'' shouted Gaea as a scary green aura covered her body causing everyone in the room to cower in fear

''I'll behave'' cringed Aliasmos as she tried to roll onto her side

''What have I walked in on?'' asked Rayne as she set down the tray of drinks and handed them out to everyone slowly

''Your insane twin sister thinks she'll be right as rain in two days and challenged her second in command to a match in the boxing ring'' barked Gaea

''Sorry mother but give her three days, before she starts training again and in five her and her best friend will be in the ring throwing punches at each other'' replied Rayne

''Oh ye of little faith'' shouted Aliasmos as she sat up a little too fast and hissed in pain. ''In a week I'll start training again'' she sighed defeatedly

''Finally realised you did a number on yourself then?'' asked Rayne as she handed her sister of bottle of coca cola

''Yeah fifth time of trying to actually move and causing my chest wound to open up again has made me rethink my situation'' she nodded as she opened up her drink. ''You know I would happily inhale a cigarette if anyone's got a packet?'' she asked

''Als, mum had to basically regrow most of your insides after then were crushed with a hellfire doused gauntlet'' said Rayne

''Hellfire shouldn't affect me like that'' she replied

''Are you sure?'' asked Gaea

''Yeah. I've been caught by enough Hellfire potions to know that it just burns my skin like a normal flame should, hellfire wouldn't have caused the fucking hole in my chest, not unless it was somehow combined with a miniature nuke'' she replied

''Oh shit'' muttered Rayne and Gaea

Rayne instantly grabbed her radio and shouted for Forge to abandon his workshop immediately

''Rayne whats wrong?'' asked Als in a panic

''Forge was going to his workshop to work on something I suggested and if I right about this the weapon that was used on you has a secondary timer attached to it, which is currently in his workshop''

Aliasmos mind went into panic mode, James grabbed her in and in a blink of an eye they teleported to Forge's workshop where they grabbed him and teleported back just as an explosion destroyed his room

Once Aliasmos was back on the bed where James carefully placed her. Without uttering a word, Robin kissed his wife on the cheek and followed James and Forge out of the room with Sean doing the same to Aliasmos as he begged her to stay where she was. Forge quickly got onto the computers to contain the damage as he made the safety features work overdrive to contain the fires and stop them from spreading. Then opened an emergency hatch where the boys put of some fireproof gear and grabbed a fire extinguisher each and helped each other to strap them to their backs and made their way to the damaged area. Gaea grabbed a first aid kit and told the twins to stay where they were. Kate decided to ignore the boys as she helped them into their gear, then made Cronos promise to come back in one piece. Rayne knew something bad would happen and made a point to teleport off somewhere and came back with two guns and handed one to Aliasmos as well as a few magazines. Aliasmos' four familiars wondered into the room as they wanted to make sure their mistress stayed safe however Aliasmos had other ideas.

''Fluffy, Eric I want both of you to stay here and keep Rayne safe. Cerbie and Aithutha you two are with me seeing as your both immune to Hellfire.''

Cerbie knew what the order meant as he supersized and helped his mistress into her saddleless seat on his back and the three made a beeline for the damaged area of the complex. Aliasmos knew her sister hated the plan as she could hear Rayne protesting as well as Forge as he watched the black and blue blur whizz past him. As they got closer it was clear her instincts were right there was no way they could contain the fire without her as she and Cerbie jumped over the fireproof boys allowing her the chance to jump into the middle of the damaged room and absorb all the heat that the explosive had created. As beams tried to collapse around her James jumped into action and used his unnatural strength to catch them and toss them to one side allowing Aliasmos to us her powers to ease the destruction rather than cause it which was something even he would confess he had only ever witnessed once and memories of seeing her contain a volcano tried to flood his mind.

''You may want to stop daydreaming and look out'' she shouted as she barrelled into him knocking him out of the way of a beam coated in red hot fire damage

''Shit'' he hissed as he watched another beam about to come down, thankful that a large three headed hound managed to stand over them and use his own body to protect them.

''Good boy Cerbie'' Aliasmos said in a baby tone as she was helped onto her feet by James

''Als you should be resting'' barked James

''James we both know I can absorb the heat which will help stop the fire from spreading throughout the complex, now let me do something other than kill bloody demons'' she shouted

James gave Aliasmos a boost onto her three headed dog as they made their way deeper into the destruction. Aliasmos going further than the boys were comfortable with but knew she had two of her familiars with her keeping her safe. James, Robin, Sean and Cronos worked hard to contain what they could and eventually met Aliasmos and her two soot covered familiars in the middle. Sean took of his mask and tried to approach but Aliasmos took a step back and shook her head.

''Sorry love but that's not a good idea as my body temperature is too high for mortals to touch without getting burnt''

Aliasmos returned this time riding her simply gorgeous blue dragon, with Cerbie happy to give the boys a lift back to the main common room. Aliasmos however was instantly in trouble for her stunt as Cathie took one look at her soot covered daughter then at the boys who had attempted to contain the fire and knew her daughter went running off without any thought to the state of her body.

Cathie and Aliasmos were just about to erupt into a full blown arguement when Rayne turned on a nearby tap, and manipulated the water in order to almost drown Aliasmos in a bubble of water in order to force her body to cool down, Cathie took the chance to show off her healing abilities as she added her own magic to the sphere of water and healed her chest wound. Everyone watched the water attempted to evaporate from her body leaving those wondering what the hell her body was actually made from but also impressed her was able to hold her breathe the way she was. Once Rayne was satisfied she was finally at a normal body temperature was Aliasmos finally released from the water lock she had been placed in.

Aliasmos knelt of the floor soaked to the bone panting for air, ''Never do that again'' she barked at her twin.

Rayne couldn't help but laugh as Sean took off the soot covered shirt he was wearing, drapped it over her shoulders and helped her to stand. Then he embraced her fully in his arms and sighed with relief that she was indeed back to her normal self and he held the back of her head to make sure she wasn't going to pull away.

''Please never scare me like that again'' he whispered

''You know I can't promise you that'' she whispered back and simply took in his musky scent, making sure it stayed in her mind

''Get a fucking room you two'' shouted Kate as she walked into the common room looking a little too pissed off

Aliasmos simply smiled, ''Where the fuck have you been?'' she asked

''I was in the bloody range the entire time, didn't even know there was a damn explosion until my shot reared to the right'' she hissed ''And what the hell are you doing out of bed?''

''I helped take care of the explosion'' she sighed still in Sean's arms

''You bloody what'' Kate shouted, she then marched over to Aliasmos dragged her out of Sean's arms and placed her in a headlock, not caring if her chest was damaged or not. ''You've not long tried to fucking die and you went running off into the middle of a damn explosion what the hell where you thinking'' she shouted as she started to land a few punches to her chest

Everyone laughed at the way Kate treated Aliasmos, then she did something that didn't suprised anyone, she teleported the pair to the boxing ring. Which thankfully forced Kate to finally let go of her as she inhaled as they moved and she was now feeling nauseous.

''You want a sparring match then let's go'' Aliasmos said as she kicked her shoes out of the ring and rolled her t-shirt up to show her chest wound was now healed.

''You're on'' smiled Kate

Slowly everyone made their way to the gym armed with a combination of snacks and drinks, Forge was using his sense of humour to encourage everyone to make bets of how much damage they were going to do to each other and every so often those who had known Aliasmos throughout her lifetimes even placed a bet on the sort of fighting style she was going to use.

Aliasmos was clearly eager to see for herself just how much training her best friend had done while she was out cold, and it wasn't long until Kate launched forward with a combination of both punches and kicks, yet Aliasmos just stood where she was and blocked every hit and even managed to get in a few of her own. Neither willing to pull their punches against the other. The boys were clearly in awe of seeing these two fierce woman fight like this as Kate being annoyed was an understatement and Aliasmos knew she could take the punishment from her.

''Forge I've managed to finally sync up all the systems together and even created both a generic folder of what everyone has access to as what individuals have'' said a slim dirty blond haired man who walked into the gym armed with a tablet

''Jamie'' cried Aliasmos, only for her to grunt from a swift knee to her stomach

''Pay attention you moron'' shouted Kate

Aliasmos lay on the ground and whipped her legs round making sure she caught Kate as well, then flipped herself upright

''You feel better yet?'' asked Aliasmos as she knelt down next to her friend

''Yeah'' she sighed clearly panting for air to fill her lungs

The crowd hissed in annoyance as most of them lost several bets in their own ways as no one predicted they would both walk away with minor bruises and no broken bones. Aliasmos lifted the ropes and the girls exited the ring feeling much better, Cronos jogged over to help Kate out of the ring, allowing Sean just to stand back and raise his bottle of fruit juice to say well done. Aliasmos knew with him doing this he was letting her do what she did best yet do it independently as neither of them were fans of public displays of affection.

''Well seeing as the girls are feeling better I call it time to have a damn party'' suggested Cathie

''Get in'' smiled Aliasmos

''This is going to be awesome'' smiled Kate


End file.
